A Heartwarming Date
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: One-Shot. Ash gets the nerves to ask Serena out on a date. How will it turn out? Full Story inside to find out.


**A Heartwarming Date**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and Happy Valentine's Day! And what better way to celebrate then an Amourshipping Fanfic! So yes this is my second Ammourshipping story done on or after Valentine's Day and after the surprising turn out for that one I've decided to do another one. Also this takes place after Serena gets her new look so enjoy everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

"I'm nervous!" Ash said his hand shaking holding two pieces of paper in his hands.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure she'll say yes." His friend and inventor Clemont said.

"Yeah, she could never say no to you so don't worry." Bonnie said as Ash just smiled at her. This would be the first time Ash would ask her out on a date. Besides the other times, they were just trying out other places to spend time together and their Pokémon were often with them. But Ash was also worried. Serena had been busy with practicing her routines for the next Showcase competition and worried that this would be a bad time to ask. Just then the entrance door to the Pokémon Center opened as everyone looked to see Serena with her three Pokémon coming in. 

"We're back!" she said holding in her hands too bags.

"Welcome back Serena!" Bonnie said running up to the now short haired girl as Serena smiled. She recently went to a small shopping mall to get new props for her showcases. Ash then gulped as he was still nervous on what he was about to do.

_Well here goes nothing. _He thought to himself as he then stepped forward. "Hey Serena?" he said as Serena looked at him.

"Yes Ash?" she said flashing a smile as Ash then paused as he began to blush.

_Aw man, why did she have to look so cute in her new look to make me shy and nervous now? _He thought to himself as Serena then looked worried.

"Hey Ash, are you okay?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder as he then shook his head snapping back to attention.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said as he then held up the two pieces of paper. "Hey Serena, I know you're busy and all with practicing with your next showcase but I want to know." He said as he took a deep breath. "Would you go on a date with me." He said as Serena then bushed.

"A date?" she asked as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, a date." Ash said. "Just me and you, look I even bout us movie tickets." He said holding up the tickets. "So what do you say?" he asked as he was then surprised when Serena lunged at him wrapping him in a hug.

"Oh Ash, I've been waiting for such a long time to ask me that question. Of course I'll go with you!" she said as they broke the hug and Ash smiled.

"Great." He said. "The movie begins in thirty minutes and we're not far away from the theater. ." He said as Serena nodded. They soon left the center as it was noon when they arrived at the cinema.

"So what movie are we going to go see?" Serena said as Ash smiled at her with a grin.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He said as they went inside. As the movie started Serena was surprised to see Ash on the big screen along with two other people.

"Is that you Ash?" she asked quietly not to disturb the other movie watchers.

"Yup." He said in response. "I have a friend from Unova who I did a movie with and along with two other friends Iris and Cilan. I heard that his movie was coming here as part of a series of film festival movies they're doing here in town." He said as they watched the movie. When the movie was over they soon both walked out.

"Wow Ash, I never would've thought of how talented an actor you are." She said as Ash grinned.

"If you think that was good, I have a recording of me and my friends Misty and Brock performing a radio drama we did in Johto." He said.

"So where to next on our date?" Serena asked as Ash smiled.

"Well I found this small restaurant where it's not too expensive to eat." He said as Serena then took his hand.

"Well then let's check it out." She said as Ash pointed the way to the restaurant. When they got their Ash ordered huge plate spaghetti for the two of them. There was so much of it to eat that they both grabbed the same noodle without noticing and ate until their lips met each other. Serena blushed at this while Ash gave a mischievous grin and kissed her surprising the honey blonde girl. "Ash you are such a tease." She said as Ash grinned again after they kissed.

"I know." He said. They were soon done and had a box of leftovers to take back to share with Bonnie and Clemont. They were soon on their way back until Serena stopped. "Hey Serena what's wrong?" he asked as Serena pointed to the park.

"Look, they're doing a Pokémon show that starts in a few minutes." She said as she looked over to Ash. "Can we please go to it please?" she said as Ash smiled.

"Why not?" he said with a chuckle as they went to go see the show. It was a nice show done ironically by veteran Pokémon performers. During the show they asked for a pair of volunteers as they pointed to Ash and Serena who was raising her hand. They participated in helping one of the performers holding up a huge hoop for the Pokémon to jump through while catching three balls the performer juggled. The show was soon over as Ash and Serena were now making their way back to the center. "So how did you like the show?" Ash asked as his girlfriend smiled.

"Great! I got plenty of ideas for the next showcase I'll enter." She said as Ash draped his arm around her.

"And I'm sure they're going to be great ideas." He said as Serena then blushed. They were then back at the center greeted by their friends and Pokémon. Soon it was time for the group of four to get some rest as Ash was getting ready to settle down for the night he was greeted by Serena.

"Hey Ash?" she said as Ash looked up at her. "Thank you, for a wonderful date." She said as Ash smiled.

"Well it's like I always say." He said as Serena grinned.

"I know." She said.

"Anything for your girlfriend." They said with them laughing quietly so not to wake up Bonnie and Clemont. "Well then goodnight." She said giving a kiss on the cheek to Ash.

"Good night." He said as they soon went to their beds and fell asleep.

**So there you have it, my own Ash and Serena date fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it despite it not being related to Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


End file.
